scontrodiciviltafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Categoria:Personaggi principali
Amedeo Amedeo è il personaggio accusato dell'omicidio del Gladiatore. Tutti gli altri personaggi danno un testimonio su Amedeo e ogni testimonio è seguito per un ululato da lui. L'origine di Amedeo rimane un gran mistero,giacché quasi tutti gli altri personaggi pensino che lui sia un italiano dal sud. ottavo ululato e la verità di Stefania Massaro è rivelato che Amedeo non è nato in Italia, ed in fatto Amedeo non è veramente il suo nome. In realtà il suo nome è Ahmed Salmi, e lui è un immigrato Algerino che ha imparato parlare italiano da Stefania. ^da Jacob Marchini, 10/27/12 Ciò che è importante notare è che le opinioni di Amedeo negli ululati sono molto rilevanti perché lui è molto rispettato da tutti, anche se è "del sud". Lui vuole informare le persone che propongono delle idee ignoranti e assurde, ma a che fine? Secondo lui, "è proprio inutile conoscere la verità" (60). Nessuno vuole proprio lasciar perdere i suoi giudizi degli altri e Amedeo sembra di rendersi conto che non può mostrare gli altri che ci sono diversi modi di pensare e che si deve essere tollerante e paziente con tutti. Allo stesso tempo, Amedeo tratta queste persone con tolleranza anche se si può dire che non la meritano. (Regina) citazioni "Amedeo è il mio unico amico a Roma, anzi, è più di un amico, e non esagero se dico che gli voglio bene come a mio fratello Abbas."- Parviz, p. 12. "Adesso volete sapere tutto su Amadeo, e cioè iniziare la cena direttamente con il dessert?" - Parvis, pp. 16 "Nessuno può togliermi il Chianti dalle mani, tranne Amedeo, L'unico che osi tirarmi fuori dall'inferno della tristezza"(19). -Parviz "Amedeo è come un bel porto da cui partiamo e a cui ritorniamo sempre" -Parviz, p.22 "Amedeo non si è macchiato del sangue del Gladiotore" (31). "...il signor Amedeo è il solo che non usa l'ascensore in questo palazzo per rispetto alla sottoscritta, perchè ha capito quali problemi ricadono sulle mie spaalle ogni volta che si scassa." -Benedetta, p. 45 "Il signor Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è razzista che odio gli stranieri come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti." - Iqbal (61) "Il signor Amedeo è buono come il succo del mango" (65) -Iqbal "Durante una conversazione con Iqbal sul razzismo, gli ha risposto che "il razzista è in contrasto come gli altri perché non li crede al suo livello, mentre il tollerante tratta gli altri con rispetto...'il razzista non sorride'...è proprio giusto quel proverbio arabo che dice: 'Chi non ha non dà'" (70). "Ciò che ha attirato la mia attenzione è stata la sua buona conoscenza di Sant'Agostino. E' indubbio che è un vero cattolico. Crede nei valori della Chiesa, nella sacralità del lavoro e della famiglia. Conosce anche la Bibbia. Ricordo ancora la nostra lunga discussione sulle parole di Gesù: <>. Non era convinto che la verità ci farà liberi. Anzi, al contrario, la verità secondo lui è una catena che ci trasforma in schiavi."- Antonio Marini, 107-108 "la verità secondo lui è una catena che ci trasforma in schiavi" (108). -Antonio "Domani si festeggia la fine di Ramadan. Sicuramente mia madre piangerà molto per la mia assenza. In giorni come questi la distanza aumenta e il calore dei sentimenti dei nostri cari si raffredda." -Ahmed (118) -Jazmin “ Io adoro camminare, detesto la metro, l’autobus, le macchine e gli ascensori, non sopporto la folla. Amo camminare per godermi la bellezza di Roma in tutta calma, la fretta è nemica dell’innamorato.”- Amedeo p.140-141 "Mi sono detto che bisogna sempre accompagnare la parola verità a un punto interrogativo o a uno esclamativo, o a parentesi, o virgolette, senza mai metter un punto. Auuuuu..." (185). "Ogni tanto mi prende il dubbio quando penso che passo per buono agli occhi di tutti...Amedeo potrebbe essere una semplice maschera" (186)! "Chi sono? Ahmd o Amedeo? Ah, Bàgia! Esiste una felicità lontano dal tuo sorriso? Esiste una tranquillità fuori dalle tue braccia? Dovrebbe essere questo il momento di risposare? Fino a quando durerà l'esilio? Fino a quando durerà l'ulutato? Auuuuuuuu..." (186). "La mia memoria è Shahrayar. Auuuu...La mia memoria è Shahrayar. Auuu...La mia memoria è Shahrayar. Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." (187). Parviz Mansoor Samadi Parviz è un rifugiato di Shiraz: "Io sono un rifugiato, non un immigrato" (24). Nell’Iran aveva una famiglia—sua moglie, Zeinab e i sui quattro bambini, Shadi, Said, Surab e Omar—e un ristorante, ma ha dovuto lasciare tutto per salvare la sua vita. Ama i piccioni e dar a loro da mangiare: : "Ho preso l'abitudine di sedermi tutti i giorni vicino alla fontana di fronte all'ingresso della chiesa di Santa Maria Maggiore per dare il mangime ai piccioni o per piangere. Nessuno può togliermi il Chianti dalle mani, tranne Amedeo, l'unico che osi tirarmi fuori dall'inferno della tristezza" (19). Secondo lui, beve molto il Chianti perché manca la sua famiglia e Shiraz. Il Chianti lo aiuta a spegnere “il fuoco della nostalgia” (19). La cucina iraniana anche lo consola. Parviz ama preparare i vari piatti iraniani; per lui, la cucina è un luogo di tranquillità. Odia la pizza. Il suo unico amico a Roma è Amedeo. L’ha conosciuto a un corso gratuito d’italiano per gli immigrati di piazza Vittorio, insegnato per Stefania. Nonostante Stefania ha tentato di insegnare l’italiano a Parviz, lui non l’ha mai imparato. Però non sembra essere preoccupato perché come lui dice: “…non solo l’unico che non conosce l’italiano in questo paese. Ho lavorato nei ristoranti di Roma con multi giovani napoletani, calabresi, sardi, siciliani, e ho scoperto che il nostro livello linguistico è quasi lo stesso” (15). Shiraz Parviz viene da Shiraz, la sesta più grande citta in Iran. Questa citta è il centro economico d’Iran perché c’è un canale importante. C’è un scuola di medicina, e altre università che sono le migliori del paese. È una citta moderna che ha un areoporto oltre ad avere mezzi pubblici come i bus e i treni. La citta ha una grande popolazione islamica. Benedetta Esposito Benedetta è una portinaia napoletana che lavora a Roma. Lei è orgogliosa di essere napoletana e difende gli stereotipi che vengono associati con le persone del sud. I pensieri di Benedetta dimostrano anche lo scontro tra gli immigranti e gli italiani. Non crede che Giulio Andreotti sia un mafioso, ma un vero signore, un vero cattolico che non si perde mai una messa. Benedetta non crede neanche che Amedeo sia forestiero. Pensa che il problema di criminalità sia causato da ? tutti i lavoratori immigrati che prendono i posti di lavoro e lasciono i figli italiani disoccupati e poveri. Lei ha trovato il Gladiatore, Lorenzo Manfredini, morto nell'ascensore in un bagno di sangue. Pensa che l’assassino sia Parviz, perchè è sempre ubriaco e perchè quando lei lo chiama "guaglio" lui risponde con una parolaccia in albanese che lei pensa vuol dire cazzo, "merci." Lei pensa che Amedeo è italiano, che Parviz è albanese, che Maria Cristina è filippina, e che Iqbal è pakistano e non crede a nessuno quando provano a dirle la verità. "Guaglio è la parola preferita di Benedetta." -Parviz, p. 17"Io sono un'ammiratrice di Toto, non me ne perdo neanche uno dei suoi film e me li ricordo tutti a memoria, E' l'unico che mi fa ridere pure quano sto triste."-Benedetta p. 41 "Io no sono razzista, ma questa e` la verita`!" -Benedetta, p. 51 "Parliamo della portiera Benedetta che non la smette di fare la stronza per darmi fastidio." - Parvis, pp. 30 Essendo già abituata allo stereotipo malvisto della gente del sud, la nostra portiera Napoletana dice "forte e senza mettersi scorno" che viene dal sud, soprattutto da Napoli. Lei è molto orgoliosa di essere nata Napoletana ma pensa i essere discriminata, a causa della sua origine: "a molto piace chiamarmi la Napoletana. Questo soprannome non mi da fastidio. So che molti inquilini del palazzo non mi sopportano e mi odiano senza motivo anche se sono brava nel mio lavoro" (41). Secondo Benedetta, lei è una brava lavoratrice e non ha niente a che fare con lo stereotipo della pigrizia e della delinquenza della gente del sud: "Mi merito veramente un premio, lo dovrei ricevere direttamente dalle mani del sindaco. Il problema è che siamo in Italia: premiamo gli incompetenti e disprezziamo i bravi" (42). Ci offre il suo punto di vista sulla scesa economica d'Italia: gli immigrati. Ciò che è importante notare è che Benedetta si lamenta degli immigrati come Antonio Marini si lamenta della gente del sud: "Allora che fine fanno le tasse che paghiamo allo stato? A che servono se non a proteggerci da queste delinquenti? Perché non acchiappano Iqbal e l'albanese e il resto degli immigrati delinquenti e li cacciano?" (49). Secondo lei, tutti gli immigranti spacciano droghe e sono criminali. Bisogna mandarli via per salvare il futuro d'Italia. (Regina) Iqbal Amir Allah caratteristiche È bengalese, ma Benedetta lo chiama "O'Pachistano!" È un musulmano, ma non "un vero musulmano" come Abdu. Non credere che il signor Amedeo sia un ricercato o che Amedeo non sia italiano. Lui è il proprietario del negozio di alimentari in via Marmora. Bendetta crede che lui "spaccica droga" (49) e che in questo modo ha avuto i soldi per aprire l'attività. Amadeo nel secondo ululato spiega che fa parte di una cooperativa di cinquanta bengalesi e che con il loro aiuto ha potuto aprire il suo negozio. Iqbal si pensa spesso all’importanza del suo nome e dei nomi dei suoi figli. Lui ha paura di perdere il nome dei suoi antenanti. "Il nome di un essere umano è un elemento del suo essere, anzi, è una parte della sua anima." -Freud (Regina) Dopo una conversazione con Iqbal Amedeo scopre che sua moglie non parla italiano, allora propone a Stefania di organizzare corsi d'italiano per donne bengalesi. citazioni "Il signore Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è un razzista che odia gli stranieri come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti." "Amedeo è un cliente ideale: paga in contanti, e non ho scritto il suo nome sul quadernetto dei debittori." Pensa che "i pakistani meritino di morire come i giapponesi durante la Seconda guerra mondiale." "Non so dove di strovi adesso, però sono siguro di una cosa: il signor Amedeo non è un immigrato né un criminale." "Quando vedo una mela marcia la isolo subito dal resto delle mele, perché, se la lasciassi al suo posto, tutte le mele si rovinerebbero. Perché la polizia non si comporta con fermezza con gli immigrati delinquenti?" “ Io non mi difo dei giornalisti della tv, perché cercano sempre lo scandalo e ingigantiscono tutti i problemi” (47). Iqbal non si fida dei media perché sa che non sempre dicono la verità ed difende Piazza Vittorio dei pettegolezzi. Ironicamente, lui usa propri i pregiudizi che vede nei film per evaluare il Bronx. -Jazmin Elisabetta Fabiani Elisabetta é una donna anziana, vedova, senza famiglia, che non si fida degli immigrati e con forti opinioni politiche. Lei è ossessionata con il suo cane Valentino e le piacciono i cani piú degli immigrati. Pensa che l’Italia non abbia bisogno degli immigrati perché si possono allenare i cani a fare tutto quello che fanno gli immigrati. "Lo stato italiano deve rimanere al mio fianco." scoperto che il cagnolino era rapito è ucciso da Lorenzo Manfredini, e che Elisabetta ha assassinato Lorenzo in vendetta. ^da Jacob Marchini, 10/30/12 "Sono sola senza Valentino, non posso vivere senza di lui." "Non sono forse una buona cattolica che assolve i suoi doveri religiosi come si deve?" "Credo che Amedeo sia vittima di un rapimento." "Elisabetta ha pianto assi per la perdita di Valentino, tanto che tutti hanno pensato che fosse morto suo figlio Alberto."-Benedetta, p 51-52 "Se i sospetti della portiera napoletana sul coinvolgimento dei cinesi nel rapimento di Valentino risulteranno veri, allora il minimo che le autorità italiane potranno fare per dimonstrarmi solidarietà sarà di interrompere le relazioni diplomatiche con la Cina e sbattere i proprietari dei ristoranti inesi in galera. No, questo è poco, bisogna cacciare la Cina dall'Onu e imporle l'embargo. no, anche questo non mi soddisfa. Bisogna dichiarare la guerra alla Cina." (77) (Regina)] "La nostra vicina di casa Elisabetta Fabiani è dipendente da due cose: l'amore per i cani e il thriller" (84). -Amedeo "“È indubbio che il cagnolino abbia riempito la sua vita dopo la morte del marito e la partenza dell’unico figlio. Valentino non è un semplice cane, ma un vero compagno che la protegge dalla solitudine.”- Amedeo (86-87) Maria Cristina Gonzalez Maria é una badante peruviana senza il permesso di soggiorno che lavora tutto il giorno, ogni giorno con l'eccezione di domenica quando é libera per otto ore, da mezzogiorno fino a mezzanotte. É rimasta incinta piú volte, ma la gravidanza é sempre terminata in aborto. padre di alcuni dei suoi bambini abortati era Il Gladiatore, chi ha stuprato Maria su più di uno occasione. Maria non l’ha riportato alla polizia perchè lei ha paura di essere espulso dal paese a causa della sua mancanza del permesso di sogiorno. ^da Jacob Marchini 10/30/12 “Stefania ha ragione quando dice che Maria Cristina entrerà nel Guinness dei primati per il numero degli aborti subiti.” -Amedeo (100) “So che la Chiesa, il papa e i preti sono decisamente contrari all’aborto ma perché pensano solo al feto?...Di solito le donne gioiscono tanto quando rimangono incinte, invece io piango per la paura di perdere il lavoro, della povertà, del futuro, della polizia, di tutto."-Maria Cristina (89) "Ciò che mi importa veramente è diventare un'attrice famosa. A quel point chi oserà impedire alla signora Maria Cristina Gonzalez, magra bella madre di Amedeo jr, di usare l'ascensore?" (98) (Regina) "Ognuno di noi svuota nell corpo dell'altro la propria voglia, speranza, agnoscia, paura, tristezza, rabbia, odio e delusione, e questo lo facciamo in fretta come gli animali che hanno paura di perdere la stagione della fertilita`". (66) -Jazmin Nel caso di Maria Cristina, e probabilmente anche per gli altri immigranti, la televisione svolge un doppio ruolo nelle sua vita. Il primo è quello che rappresenta gli immigrati come una minnacia per l’Italia, un’affermazione che Maria Cristina nega, dichiarandola una bugia. Il secondo è il ruolo svolto dalle televisione che diventa parte della famiglia di Maria Cristina, ed a pagina 69, lei amette , “la tv è un amico, un fratello, un marito, un figlio, una madre e la Vergine Maria. La tv è proprio come l’aria. Si può mai vivere senza respirare?” -Jazmin Secondo Amedeo: "Ho visto Maria Cristina alla stazione Termini insieme ai suoi connazionali e mi è sembrata felice,come il pesce che torna nel mare dopo una breve agonia lontano dall’acqua" (99) "Sono come una barca con le vele distrutte sottomessa all volontà delle rocce e delle onde" (92). "Voglio una casa, un marito e dei figli". (67) Jazmin Antonio Marini Un professore milanese della lingua italiana. Lui odia Roma, pensa che sia un inferno di caos, che le persone siano pigre, e considera la città una del Sud. Odia come a Roma persone dicono "Ci vediamo tra le cinque e le sei" perché pensa che qualcuno debba essere in orario, perché' il tempo è denaro." Secondo Antonio Marini, un professore milanese, la gente del sud è molto pigra e fa parte dell'abbassamento dell'economia italiana. Lui pensa che la gente del sud non abbia nessuna voglia di lavorare e che provi ad approfittare dalla gente del nord: "L'astuzia è il loro miglior talento per sfruttare il sudore degli altri. Così la gente del nord lavora, produce, paga le tasse, e la gente del sud sfrutta questa ricchezza" (106), Marini trova la gente del sud d'Italia un grande parassito alla società italiana che divorerà tutto il paese se tutti continuano in questo modo perché la pigrizia è davvero insopportabile (Regina) Secondo lui "l'unita d'Italia è stato un errore storico irrimediable"(106). Lui è anche fissato con i problemi del ascensore. Pensa che 'L'ascensore è un mezzo di civiltà. Aiuta a guadangnare tempo e a risparmiare gli sforzi, è importante quanto la metro e l'aereo' (109). Antonio pensa che l'Italia abbia bisogno di chiudere i bar e forzi tutti a lavorare invece di chiacchierare tutto il giorno, e che i Verdi che sostengono l'ambiente siano nuovi barbari perché fermarono il sviluppo per salvare gli alberi. Lui ha dato il consiglio di "<>" a Amedeo. p. 116 Johan Van Marten Jonan, il Biondo, è un giovane ragazzo olandese che vive nel palazzo in piazza Vittorio. Da bambino amava i film italiani neorealisti e si è trasferito a Roma per studiare cinema e realizzare il suo sogno di fare un film neorealista. Delle scene di piazza Vittorio in un film lo hanno ispirato a prendere in affitto una stanza nel palazzo con Lorenzo Manfredini, Il Gladiatore. Odia essere chiamato gentile perché suo padre lo chiamava cosi, per il nome del ex-calciatore dell'Juventus, conosciuto per la sua aggressività e per la sua marcatura a uomo, da suo padre considerato il primo nemico del calcio. Suo padre pensa che lui non meriti il nome Johan, lo stesso nome del grande giocatore Cruyff. Johan non capisce perché la marijuana e la prostituzione sono puniti dalla legge italiana. "Ho dei sospetti sul giovane biondo che abitava con il Gladiatore nello stesso appartamento. È di sicuro una spia o un agente di qualche servizio segretto" - Parviz, p.27 "Non sono riuscito a convincere Parviz che Johan Van Marten non è una spia, ma uno studente olandese che studia cinema e sogna di restituire la gloria al Neorealismo facendo magari rinascere un De Sica o un Rossellini. Johan o il Biondo - come lo chiamano i condomini del palazzo - tenta di raccogliere informazioni sulla vita di Parviz, della portiera Benedetta, di Sandro, di Antonio Marini, di Elisabetta Fabiani, di Iqbal il benegalese e di tutti gli altri. Johan sogna di realizzare un film a piazza Vittorio in bianco e nero e di raccontare le loro storie." - Amedeo, p. 38 "Non c'è dubbio, viene dalla Svezia" - Benedetta, p. 43 Sandro Dandini Il proprietario del bar Dandini che si affaccia sui giardini di Piazza Vittorio. Ha tanti clienti immigrati e conosce come distinguere tra etnici diversi. Gli piacciono il Corriere della Sera e Indro Montanelli sebbene non sia d’accordo con Montanelli quando diceva che “il popolo italiano non ha una memoria storica, ” perché “la gente di Roma ha una memoria radicata che risale ai romani.”- Sandro, p. 130 "Il giocatore di calcio guadagna miliardi mentre i laureati aumentano le fila dei disoccupati. No, la scuola é inutile é veramente 'na perdita de tempo."- Sandro, p. 138 Sandro crede di sapere molto sugli immigrati e pensa di sapre distinguerli uno dall'altro grazie a come pronunciano le parole italiane. Secondo lui Amedeo e' un italiano. Sandro non si fida dei napoletani ed era molto sollevato quando finalmente ha chiesto ad Amedeo ed ha scoperto che non e' di Napoli e che non tifa la Lazio. Sandro e' un grande ammiratore di calcio e pensa che non sia solo uno sport ma "una scola di vita" (137), lui tifa la Roma e crede di aver trasformato Amedeo in un tifoso della Roma. Ha un bambino che si chiama Filippo e vuole che diventi un calciatore, secondo lui la scuola non serve a niente, i laureati restano senza lavoro mentre i calciatori guadagnano miliardi. È importante notare che Sandro pensa che i romani sappiano trattare bene gli immigranti. Basta leggere ogni capitolo e ogni ululato di Amedeo per capire bene che gli immigranti soffrono molto a Roma. Stefania Massaro Una romana nativa che ama viaggiare e ricorda con affetto particolare il suo viaggio nel Sahara. L'amante del misterioso Amedeo. Le due si incontrati quando Amedeo è andato al corso della lingua Italiana insegnato da Stefania. Eranno stati impegnati tre mesi dopo. Anche lei non conosce veramente chi è suo marito Amedeo, e forse non ha propria voglia di conoscerlo veramente. Altrimenti, la brutta verità rovinerà il suo sogno dell'amore. (Regina) "Amo tutto quello che ha a che fare con il viaggio" -Stefania, P.145 "Esiste solo un Amedeo: quello magnifico che mi ha amato e cho io ho amato" (145). Abdallah Ben Kadour Un'immigrato algeriano che aveva legami stretti con il fratellino di Amedeo. Lui è un musulmano di grande fede e non sopporta gli immigrati che abbandono i loro origini quando si trasferiscono in un paese nuovo. Lui è frustrato con il bengalese Iqbal Amir Allah perchè il suo cognome vuol dire "principe di dio" in arabo. Abdallah crede che usare un nome così presuntoso sia offensivo a dio e a tutti musulmani. Da tutti gli altri personaggi, Abdallah è la persona che conosce più Amadeo, forse di più che la moglie di Amedeo, Stefania. (raggiunto da Jazmin). "Cambiare nome è un peccato capitale come l'omicidio, l'adulterio, la falsa testimonianza, come derubare gli orfani". -Abdallah sul cambiamento del nome. (111, Kindle version) -Jazmin "Conosco un proverbio che gli italiani ripetono molto spesso: <>. L'immigrato è un ospite né più né meno, e come il pesce si mangia fresco e poi si butta nella spazzatura quando perde il suo colore. Gli immigrati si dividono in due tipi: c'è il tipo fresco, che viene sfruttato in modo disumano nelle fabbriche del nord o nei terreni agricoli del sud, e c'è il tipo congelato, che riempie i frigoriferi e si consuma solo nei momenti d'emergenza" (164-165). Mauro Bettarini Il commissario che è venuta a Piazza Vittorio per indagare l’uccisione di Lorenzo Manfredini. All’inizio è convinto che l’assassino è Amedeo, perchè lui è scomparso dopo il corpo di Lorenzo è trovato nel’ascensore. Comunque dopo lui ha messo un "wanted poster" con un foto di Amedeo nel giornale scopre che Amedeo era coinvolto in un incidente stradale al tempo del omicidio e stava in coma per alcuni giorni dopo. Non capisce perché alcuni italiani si stancano tanto ad aiutare gli immigrati. Johan Van Marten é venuto a cercarsi di partecipare al suo nuovo film. citazioni "La verità e come una moneta, ha due facce. La prima completa sempre la seconda" (177). "L'immigrato delinquete è abituato a cambiare nome e a falsificare la sua identità" (179). "Dico che bisogna impedire la proiezione dei film e dei serial polizieschi, perché sono diventati una scuola per formare i criminali" (179). Il Gladiatore Lorenzo Manfredini, un ragazzo cattivo chi è trovato morto nel’ascensore del suo palazzo a piazza Vittorio. La sua morte è la causa di un indagine in cui Amedeo è il primo sospetto. È scoperto dopo che il cero assassino è Elisabetta Fabiani che l’ha ucciso in vendetta per la morte del suo caro cagnolino, Valentino. "Il signor Amedeo è un italiano diverso dagli altri: non è fascista, voglio dire non è razzista come quello stronzo di Gladiatore che ci disprezzava e umiliava tutti. Vi dico la verità: quel figlio di puttana ha avuto quel che meritava."-Iqbal (61) "Adorava i cani, basta dare una occhiata alla sua casa per vedere appeso al muro centinaia di foto di cani. Chi ama i cani in questo modo non merita di morire come un delinquente. So che non era amato dagli inquilini a causa dei suoi strani comportamenti. Mi diceva sempre <>”-Johan Van Marten, p. 121-122